


These Things Whispered

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things that people can’t resist talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Whispered

-z- 

 

There are just some things that people can’t resist talking about.

They say that Captain America stormed the Hydra base looking for one man and came back with hundreds.  But no one says anything about how those hundreds rescued by would’ve been left to rot if it meant saving the Captain’s one.

 

-x-

 

There are just some things that people can’t resist whispering about.

They whisper that Bucky Barnes was dead and gone – lost to a frozen wilderness – and that Rogers has locked himself away from the world.  But no one even thinks about how many bottles have been ghosted to his tent only to be found smashed and dry mere minutes later.

 

-x-

 

There are just some things that people can’t resist crying about.

It’s howled to the heavens that the Captain has sacrificed himself, that he’s crashed himself into the frozen seas.  But no one gives voice to the fear that the Captain is now forever gone, lost even to the great Howard Stark. 

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
